The Careers of Former Hogwarts Students
by hpcultleader
Summary: PG13 for swearing, among other things. Post-Hogwarts humor. A scatterbrained Hermione, an attack on the Ministry, Harry as Minister, and an evil Cho are only part of the insanity.
1. Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Author's Note: This story is supposed to be posted under the penname of HPCultleader, but I'm not sure if I can do that. Writing this author's note is Ptrst, who is posting this for a friend. BTW, I beta-d this story, too, but I have absolutely nothing to do with the plot.

**I. Hermione Granger**

"The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare works to give house elves the same rights that we witches and wizards have. I urge all of you to become active in such a promising – Oh, what's the word?" Rummaging through the rest of her cards for the next line, Hermione looked up at the crowd, seeing that there really was not crowd.

"Where could they all have gone to?" She emerged from behind the podium. "Hmm… That's strange. They were here an hour ago when I started. Why would they leave before I was finished? Maybe they were so impressed that they ran to go sign up. Yes, that has got to be it. I told Ronald I could do it. I knew that coming to the Ministry of Magic to do a seminar was the best thing to do. They would all take an interest."

"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled from the back of the room. "I told you! Look, everyone is gone! I told you that no one would be interested. The elves like working. Don't you get it?"

Hermione, who had been startled at the sound of a voice other than hers, gathered herself, and replied with as much dignity as possible, "Just so you know: the whole audience left early, so they could beat the crowd to sign up. I bet if I go out there, I will find a whole list of people, just wanting to take part in this -" Hermione had forgotten the word again.

"Organization?" said Ron with a smile.

"Yes! That's the word I was looking for!"

Ron shook his head, bade Hermione farewell, and left the room, giggling to himself.

Minutes later, Hermione had gathered her things, and set off down the hall to the booth that she had said up just outside of the elevator. She grabbed the list, thinking about showing it to Ron the next time she saw him.

Looking down, she could not believe her eyes. Not a single person had signed up. She flipped through the pages, and found a whole list of names. It had just gotten mixed in.

She read the names out loud to herself, "'George Washington, Adolph Hitler, Bertie Bott, Justin Timberlake, Nick Carter, Harry Potter.' Well, at least we know that Ron isn't bored or anything. Late! Sure, he was. He was probably sitting here coming up with names to throw off my list. At least Harry signed up. I think I'll go see him."

Hermione ran down the hall towards the elevators, still staring at the list. It took a while for her to realize that the elevators were at the other end of the hall.

"Nice one Hermione," she said to herself. She ran back the other way, and jabbed at the button for the first level.


	2. Harry Potter

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author's Note: Yeah, Ptrst again. For the record, all of the disclaimers and A/N are going to be from me. This chapter has a few inside jokes between me and HPCultLeader, so if you don't get something, that's probably why. On a side note, HPCultLeader has never posted a story before, and I'm sure she would appreciate reviews. If for some reason, this ends up getting posted under my account, I'll still forward them to her. Alright, read on.

**II. Harry Potter**

"Ah! Hermione, how great to see you! I thought that you had gone to Toronto, trying to recruit for spew."

"It's not spew, Harry, it's S.P.E.W. Anyways, I got back a week ago, and reserved a time to do a seminar here at the Ministry. I thought I would come see how you were, and thank you for signing up."

"What do you mean, signing up? I didn't sign up for anything."

"Yes, you did. Your name is right here under Nick Carter!" Hermione showed Harry the list, and a look of complete disgust appeared on his face.

"Did you happen to see Ron?"

"Yes, but he refused to sign up. Why?"

"Well, in case you didn't notice, all of these names are in his writing," said Harry with a smile. He couldn't remember Hermione ever overlooking anything this important.

"Oh, I see. Well, you can still join, if you want to. I mean, I have yet to convince anyone else to."

"I don't know. I have a lot of things to do, now that I am Minister. You know how hard it is to tackle this much at one time, don't you?"

"Yes, I suppose I do. Well, I am sorry to bother you. I hope that you have a great day. Maybe I will see you again, before I have to leave. Bye!" With that, Hermione turned and hurried out of the room. Harry felt kind of bad, but he was also glad that he had managed to find a way out of joining spew.

At that moment, an owl flew through his open window. It was from Cho. He couldn't figure out what she could want. They hadn't talked in several years. In fact, they hadn't talk since his fifth year. He shuddered at the memory, as he opened the letter, and read it aloud to himself:

_"Dear Harry, _

_I know that we haven't talked in years. In fact, I don't think we have talked since your fifth year. I know that this is kind of weird hearing from me and all, but I want you to read this all the same._

_I want to congratulate you on becoming Minister of Magic. I hope that you will change this world for the best. I know that you will do what you think is right._

_OH! I recently purchased one of those cute little Harry Potter: Minister of Magic action figures. You know the ones that walk around in your hand, and talk to you. Each one has a different phrase. Mine says: "I, Harry Potter, devote myself to the well-being of others." Isn't that sweet? I think so._

_Okay, I cannot put it off any longer. I freakin' hate you! You suck as a Minister, and I think that you should resign while the magical community has a chance! All of this Harry Potter amusement park, church, school, etc. crap has got to stop. The world has become obsessed with you. They worship you. I think that you are freakin' brainwashing them, and that you should step down from your post. If Cedric were still alive, he would do something about it. _

_Look, you foul jerk, you have made me think about Ced. What is your problem? You are terrible to your people. You don't care about the well-being of others. You just care about yourself. _

_Have a terrific day!_

_CHO CHANG"_

Harry couldn't help but laugh. Sure, he had created all of those things that Cho was mad about, but who was she to talk about how he presided over the magical community. Tons of people loved him, but that was not his doing. Well, maybe a little. What else was he supposed to do with his time? He had defeated the Dark Lord, and now the world was perfect. There were no issues for the Minister to deal with, no law breakers, that the Ministry officials had to deal with, there was nothing to deal with. Harry decided to write back:

_Dear Cho Chang,_

_I would like to express my concern for your concern, and would like to inform you that I really don't give a damn about what you think. I made that stuff, because that's what the people wanted. I am sorry about Ced's death, and if he had survived, we would all probably be dead by now, because that would mean that no one would have seen Voldemort return and that he would have taken over. Would you prefer that? I don't think anyone would. I would rather that witches and wizards be happy with my Harry Potter lunch boxes and action figures, going to the Harry Potter amusement park or checking out a book from the Harry Potter library, maybe even praying in the Potterist Church of Harry Potter, than living through dark times, not knowing whether or not they were going to die the next day. Here is my request to you: maybe you should step down from your job of trying to tell off the Minister, and do the whole world a favor. Hope that you have a day!_

_Harry Potter,_

_Minister of Magic and supreme wizard of the world_

_PS: That's what a Minister is supposed to do, thank you very much! _

Harry sat back and read his letter, looking and feeling completely satisfied. He attached it to Hedwig's leg, and sent it to Cho, wishing later that he had not.


	3. Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author's Note: Yay! My favorite character! Okay, this is the last time I'm going to put a disclaimer or A/N on these chapters, so just remember that neither one of us own Harry Potter, and I'm posting this for a friend. K?

**III. Draco Malfoy**

"Don't leave me, Roxanne! Please, I beg you. Don't go."

"What else is a woman to do, when her husband cheats on her with her own sister? You know, Dave, if you wanted me to stay around, you should have thought before you got into bed with her."

"It didn't mean anything! It was all for the money. I honestly didn't mean it!"

"Oh, Dave, that's perfectly okay, then. I love you! I know that you didn't mean to sleep with her! I knew that you had to have some motivation other than your own free will! I love you!"

"I love you too Roxanne!"

_Click!_ "Daytime TV is so boring," thought Tory, "I wish that they played something other than baby cartoons and that type of drama that makes you feel a whole lot better, because you know that someone's life sucks more than yours does. Sometimes, I wish that I could do something about this ridiculous, completely lame TV schedule. I bet my fairy god parents could fix it." Closing her eyes, Tory made a silent wish for her fairy god parents to appear and help her with her problem.

Suddenly, out of no where, Draco Malfoy, the all powerful wizard who made Harry Potter's life a living Hell at Hogwarts, appeared next to Tory's bed.

"HEY! What happened to my fairy god parents?"

"Who needs them, when you have the all powerful Draco Malfoy? Go ahead, ask me a favor, I could do a better job than them any day!"

"Could you help me change this mind-numbing TV schedule to something a bit more interesting?"

"Sure, anything for a fan." With a flick of his wand, the TV turned on, and with another flick, the TV changed to a channel that Tory was sure she had ever seen before. On the TV were a man and a woman, both of whom seemed vaguely familiar. She looked at Draco and then back at the screen, realizing that the two people were non other than Draco and his girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson. They were dressed in very poor costumes, and attempting to mime what she had just seen on those boring daytime dramas.

"How's that?"

"F-f-ine," Tory stuttered, making a desperate attempt to be polite and not say something else. "It's absolutely marvelous! Thanks, Draco Malfoy!"

With a look of complete satisfaction and a final wink at Tory, Draco disappeared, as suddenly and as unexpectedly as he had appeared. Tory sighed, picking up the remote. She clicked the channel up button, and turned to her nightstand to get a drink from her glass. Turning back, she realized that the channel had not changed. She clicked the button several more times, and when that failed, she tried all of the other buttons, none of which worked.

Getting frustrated, she got up. Figuring that the batteries in the remote had died, she jabbed her fingers at the ones under the screen. They didn't work, so she tried being a little lighter on them. Nothing worked. Suddenly it dawned on her: her TV was stuck on this channel.

"This is crap!" Tory was too lazy to get up and go downstairs to watch TV, so she turned hers off.

"At least that button works!" With that, the TV popped back on.

With a look of utter disgust, Tory ran downstairs at the highest pace possible, and turned on a TV. Seeing a normal program, she sighed with relief.

As though the TVs had heard her, they all popped on, showing that same program that was playing up in her bedroom.

Sitting down to see exactly what it was, Tory fell in love with the show, and sat, watching it for all eternity, unable to unglue her eyes from the screen.


	4. Cho Chang

**IV. Cho Chang**

"My plan for brainwashing the world is going great. Harry has no idea. Using Draco as my little slave, I shall soon have the whole Muggle world within my power. They shall all watch that channel, and none of them shall be able to escape the power. This will teach Potter. He should never have lived. Cedric should have survived, giving Harry's body to You-Know-Who as a prize, greater than any he could have expected to get from the Triwizard Tournament. I bet that "Trust-Everyone-Potter" never expected that Cedric had hated him all along, and had hoped that Harry would perish within the maze. His father was a Death Eater, and had taught him the ways of You-Know-Who. Cedric was supposed to have killed Harry in the maze, and taken the Portkey to the graveyard, to be praised by You-Know-Who, for his outstanding display. Too bad everything went wrong, and his father killed him, thinking that Harry was him, and that he was someone who wasn't supposed to be there. Too bad he couldn't recognize his own son. Oh, but he paid for that, didn't he?"

"Yes, master," replied Draco.

"Ah, you are a good little slave, aren't you? I knew you and that cow, Pansy, would be of some use to me. Too bad no one knows. Who would ever expect that Draco would turn back to the Dark side? I don't think anyone would have, because he didn't have a choice. Did you, Draco?" Draco, who was too stupid to reply, stood there with his eyes glazed over, looking into the distance.

"DRACO! Snap out of it! Now, I want you to go to the Ministry of Magic, and have a chat with your old friend Harry Potter. I want you to blast him and his scar to China. I would also like for you to take care of his Auror friend, Ron Weasley, who might be a bit of a problem in the future. Harry will be looking forward to seeing you. You haven't talked to him in at least two years, when you left the Ministry to join the Tutshill Tornados. You two used to be good friends, and he will trust you. GO! Now!"

Draco finally snapped out of his stupor. He had become prone to that, ever since he had been put under the control of Cho, so he would work for her.

He made his way to the door, and left with out a word. He was starting to resist her powers, and could not wait to get away from her. The farther away she was, the more he could resist her. He just hoped that Harry was far enough away.


	5. Ronald Weasley

**V. Ronald Weasley**

"RONALD WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU MESS WITH MY LIST? THAT WAS COMPLETELY UNASKED FOR! YOU HAD NO MOTIVATION, WHAT SO EVER! WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING THAT MEAN TO SOMEONE WHO HAS STUCK BY YOU FOR YEARS?!?! I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO A WHOLE LIST, AND YOU, KNOWING THAT I HAD NOT RECRUITED A SINGLE PERSON, CAME INTO THAT ROOM, NOT EVEN BOTHERING TO TELL ME. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? OH! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO GET STARTED ON THE FACT THAT YOU SIGNED UP THE MINISTER OF MAGIC AGAINST HIS OWN WILL! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT HE IS A BUSY MAN? HE HAS BETTER THINGS TO DO THAN HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT S.P.E.W.! I WENT DOWN THERE THINKING THAT HE COULD HAVE MANAGED TO COME UP WITH THE TIME, BUT HE DIDN'T AND I FELT LIKE AN IDIOT: WALKING IN THERE ASKING FOR HIS SUPPORT. HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO – Ron?" Hermione looked around the room to find that Ron was not at his usual desk. In fact, he was not in the room. Hadn't he been there when she walked in? Instead of Ron, she found a room full of people, who had all simultaneously pulled their wands on her, when she burst into the room, making such a commotion. She knew one thing for sure: she was at the Auror headquarters. Where was Ron, though?

"Hermione?" came a voice from behind her.

Turing around, she found Ron stand in the doorway way, with his hands on his hips, his wand was also drawn. Hermione was speechless. The absence of Ron in the room and the fact that she was surrounded by startled witches and wizards with their wands drawn had made her anger leave just as fast as the fear came.

"I heard yelling, so I decided to check it out. Did you need something Hermione?" Ron asked, while motioning to the other Aurors to put their wands away.

"Yes, I would like to talk to you about my list of names for S.P.E.W. Why did you put false names on there, especially Harry Potter's?"

"Well, Harry Potter isn't a false name…"

"You know what I meant, Ronald Weasley!"

"Firstly, don't use my full name like that, and secondly, I didn't touch your list," said Ron as calmly as possible.

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Then, who did?"

Ron drew out his wand, beckoned Hermione closer, and whispered, "There must be evil afoot." As though Ron had commanded them, the other Aurors drew their wands, looking around, as though something evil was going to leap out from behind the trashcans.

"Ron, don't joke," said Hermione, who was starting to get mad.

"I am not joking. Why would I joke about something like this?" He turned to the other Aurors, who were watching him, as though waiting for his command, "I think we should go into lock down. We need to catch this criminal for defacing someone else's property."

The Aurors jumped up, and left the room. Hermione stared at Ron, wondering how serious this situation really was.

"Ron, it's not that big of a-"

Out of no where, a mean looking, masked wizard came through the door, with his wand pointed at Ron, "Ronald Weasley, you shall not move, or you shall be blasted into more pieces than she can count."

Hermione looked at Ron, terrified, but Ron, who was starting to edge forward, did not look even surprised at this man's sudden appearance.

As Ron started to walk forward, the man raised his wand, and shot the most deadly of spells in Ron's direction. He missed, but Ron went so white, that he might as well have died.

"Holy crap!" Ron, who had not expected that, sent another spell in response: "_STUPIFY!" _The wizard hit the ground with a thump, just as another masked wizard entered the room, with his wand raised. Seeing the man on the floor, the wizard in the doorway lowered his wand and mask, and turned to see if Ron was okay.

"Ron, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but this git's not. Who is he anyways?"

Hermione, who had been standing back, trying to figure out what was going on, suddenly spoke up, "You mean the criminal thing was a joke?"

"Yeah," said Ron, who was trying to unmask the wizard on the floor. "We Aurors don't have much to do during the day. I think we've played a prank on everyone on this level. Thing is, this guy isn't a part of the prank. He's not even a part of the Ministry." He unmasked the wizard, and Hermione gasped.

"Draco?"

"Appears that way, doesn't it?"

"But, why would he – I don't get it. I thought he turned good in our 7th year. Why would he be trying to kill you?"

The wizard with the mask got up suddenly, startling Hermione. "I had better go tell the others. Harry will want to know about this," he said. "Ron, do you have any Veritaserum?"

"Yeah, I have a spare bottle in my cabinet."

"Should I get Neville first to interrogate him?"

"Yeah, please do. He knows what he needs to know." With that, the wizard left.

Hermione turned to Ron, with a look of confusion upon her face. "Does he mean Neville Longbottom?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't he a bit clumsy to be an Auror?"

"Yeah. That's because he isn't an Auror. Harry personally requested him a couple of years ago. He is more of an interrogator for the Ministry. Dunno what his title is exactly, but he certainly knows how to talk the truth out of people. It's kind of scary if you think about it. He almost knows that people are lying."

"Well, at least he found something to do…" said Hermione, not knowing what else to say.


	6. Neville Longbottom

**VI. Neville Longbottom**

"NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM?!?!?!"

Neville turned around to find a wizard standing outside his cubicle. He had never seen this wizard before, and was wondering what he could possibly want.

"Ron Weasley wants you to interrogate someone who just tried to attack him."

"Why would someone attack him in the Ministry? That's freakin' stupid! Who could be that dumb?" said Neville, taking a sip of his Root Beer.

"Draco Malfoy," said the wizard, causing Neville's Root Beer to come shooting out of his mouth.

"Draco?" asked Neville, and the wizard nodded. "Why would he attack Ron? He became all friendly with us in our 7th year…"

"That's what we need you to find out. At least you have the general idea of what to ask," smiled the wizard, and Neville laughed.

"Well, I'll be off. Would you mind wiping up that Root Beer please?"

"No problem."

"Oh! Does Ron have any Veritasernum?"

"Yeah, he's got some," said the wizard, and before Neville even replied, he was out the door and on his way to Ron's office, his head swimming with questions the whole time.

When he arrived, Draco had already regained consciousness.

"Hi, Neville!" shouted Hermione, who was the only one to see him walk in, as most of the attention was centered on Draco.

Hermione ran up and hugged Neville. He returned the hug, and gave Hermione a look that said, we'll talk later, but I have to work now.

He bent down over Draco, and with some difficulty fed him the Veritasernum, which would force him to tell the truth.

Draco looked up. "I don't need that," he said. "I am outside of her control. There is no need for me to lie. You must know the truth."

"Which is?" asked Neville, glad that he would not have to worry about whether Draco was lying this moment, because he had the Veritasernum to back him up.

"There is someone who wishes that-" He didn't get time to finished the sentence, though, because at that moment Harry Potter walked in the door, and Draco tried to jump up to get to him, but, thinking that Draco was going to attack him, Ron shoved him back down to the ground.

"Finish what you were saying!" shouted Neville, who had just realized a flaw in something Draco had previously said.

"I was saying that there is someone who wishes that Harry Potter were – dead. This someone sent me to finish him off."

"Who might this person be?"

"Cho. Cho Chang," Draco said, while the whole room stared in disbelief.

"Why?"

"Cedric Diggory."

"What does he have to do with this?" asked Harry from a seat in the corner.

"Everything," smiled Draco, who was glad to be helping Harry, after just trying to kill his best friend. "He was the son of a Death Eater. Not that man that you met," he said, seeing the look on Harry's face. "That was his adoption father. He met his real father at Hogsmeade, and he told him that he was a Death Eater, who was trying to find Harry Potter, so when You-Know-Who did finally returned, he would be honored beyond anything imaginable. He needed help, though. Someone who could get close to Harry, and finally bring him to his demise. Cedric realized just before the Yule Ball that he was going to need help. He asked Cho Chang at the Yule Ball, and she agreed to help him. She knew that Harry Potter liked him and she knew that she could use that to get closer to him and find out information about him. She proved useful, and by the time the third trial rolled around, they had a plan ready. Cedric's real father, who was helping You-Know-Who return to power, set up a portkey in the maze. When Cedric touched it, him and his father would be honored the moment that You-Know-Who came back. There was a problem: Harry didn't die. He and Cedric agreed to touch the Cup together, and they were transported to the graveyard. His father killed the wrong guy, and You-Know-Who was forced to duel Harry, who made it back to the maze. He was a good guy and took Cedric's body. Too bad he didn't know that Cedric could have deserved less. Much less than that.

"Cho got mad, but decided to continue their efforts. She tried to catch Harry alone several times, but he was always surrounded by friends. She dated him, but the subject of Cedric kept coming up. Trying not to give away any information about their plans, she cried every time the subject came up. It seemed a better way of channeling her anger than exploding and telling him what she was up to.

"She decided to wait until Harry was out of Hogwarts to get back at him. The situation no longer became a matter of finishing what she had helped Cedric start, it became a matter of getting revenge against Harry. She vowed to get back at him. She didn't want to get caught, so she decided to use others instead. She found me in Tutshill, after my try-outs for the Quidditch team. Pansy, my girlfriend, had come as a surprise to meet me afterward. Cho invited us to dinner, and soon had control over us, using us to do things for her, to make sure that her control over us was complete and unwavering. She kept us under control for several years, just to make sure that she could do it for years. She found that she could, but what she didn't realize that I was beginning to fight it. The further I was able to get from her, the more I was able to fight. I was sent to kill Ron and Harry. I knew that I would be far from Cho, so I was hoping that I would be able to stop myself.

"When I got here, and shot at Ron, I purposely missed. I couldn't keep from saying the spell, but there were some things that I had control over. I knew that if I could just put off hitting Ron, I would be able to fight it. I had not expected him to fire that spell at me, but I am glad that he did. I cannot feel Cho's control anymore. I think that I am free of her. I could feel her before, but I feel now as though part of me is missing. I feel free."

"Isn't that touching? I just have one question: Where is she now?" Neville asked.

"She is in Little Whinging."

"WHAT IS SHE DOING THERE?!?!?!" shouted Harry, jumping up, and knocking the chair over.

"She was looking for Dudley. She doesn't know that he's not living at number four Privet Drive anymore. She took me under her control, but she didn't make me tell her everything I knew."

"Would she be at his house now?" asked Harry hopefully.

"Probably. She knew that he would probably be willing to kill you without her mind control. He's not a wizard, though, so she decided to go down there herself."

"Shall we send out the hit witches, Harry?"

"Yes, I believe that would be the best thing to do."


	7. Parvari and Padma Patil

**VII. Parvati and Padma Patil**

"Padma! We have an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic! They want us to go to Number Four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, and take care of a Miss Cho Chang."

Padma Patil turned around so fast, that she had to stop for a moment to regain her balance. "C-c-cho Chang? The Ravenclaw seeker?"

"Yeah, I guess. It says here that she and Cedric set out to kill Harry and she wanted revenge for his death after he died. 'She's using mind control and should not be taken lightly. Stun her and get her back to the Ministry. We have connected their fireplace to the Floo Network. Please be careful.' It's signed 'Harry Potter'."

"Wow…Well, we best be on it."

Padma and her twin sister, Parvati, grabbed their wands and disapparated, apparating into the master bedroom of Number Four, Privet Drive. One could tell it was a master bedroom, because of the mere immensity of it. The heard cursing down in the kitchen, and crept down the stairs as quickly as possible. One of the stairs creaked, but the cursing did not waver. They found the fireplace, so they would know where it was after they stunned Cho, and crept to the kitchen. Parvati looked through the key hole, and saw that Cho had her back facing the door. She backed away and turned to her sister. They nodded, knowing that a surprise attack was needed. They listed carefully, but the cursing had ceased. They looked at each other curiously, and Padma looked through the key hole. Someone else was looking through the other side of it. The door flew open, catching Padma in the face with the doorknob.

Parvati, who had her wand raised, stunned Cho, who had not even noticed her. She ran to her sister after checking to see that Cho was out. Her sister was also unconscious. This was going to be harder than she thought. She lit a fire in the fireplace, threw in some Floo Powder, picked up Cho, set her in the fire, grabbed her sister in her arms, and stepped into the fire, herself. Breathing in hot ash, she shouted, "Ministry of Magic!"

Her body slammed into the marble floor, as she landed on the ground underneath her sister and Cho. Edging out from underneath them, she realized that her sister was beginning to wake up, though moaning from the pain. Cho was being carried away by Ministry officials, who had met the three of them at the fireplace on the other side.

Parvati lay next to her sister, who had stopped moving and making noise, hoping that someone would come to help her.

As though listening to her, someone said, "Someone from St. Mungos is on the way. They shall see to you and your sister."

"Thanks," said Parvati without looking up.

Footsteps echoed down the hall as another person came to join them.


	8. Ginny Weasley

**VIII. Ginny Weasley**

"Parvati, are you okay?" asked a voice that Parvati recognized.

"Ginny?" she asked, knowing the answer. She looked up, to see Ginny smiling down at her. Ginny turned to her sister, who was beginning to move again. She checked her head, and turned back to Parvati.

"Padma's fine. She has a bump on her head, but she's starting to come around. I am not going to shove any medications down her throat at this time, 'cause she's lying on the ground, and that's probably not the safest thing to do," said Ginny in a childlike voice, making Parvati smile.

"Did they get Cho?"

"Yeah, they are going to interrogate her. She'll probably find herself in Azkaban. You did a great job."

"That's what I'm here for," smiled Parvati. "I just wasn't expecting that last jolt at the end. The marble floor and people on top of me took me by surprise."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," said Ginny, smiling at the look on Parvati's face.

Minutes later, Padma was sitting up, and being fixed up by Ginny. Ginny finished fairly quickly, and the three of them stood up.

"That's better, Ginny. Thanks," said Padma, as the twins and Ginny set off to see what had become of Cho. They knew it was none of their business, but they were involved and wanted to see the punishment.

They stepped into the Auror offices and saw Cho being handcuffed. She was surrounded by Ministry officials.

"So, what's the verdict?" asked Ginny, trying to sound official.

"She's going to Azkaban," replied Harry, who was sitting down.

"Good."

The Ministry officials led Cho off. She had gone silent, and had to practically be dragged down the hall.


	9. Friends Again Come on, you knew it was c...

**IX. Friends Again (Come on, you knew it was coming!)**

It had been seven months since that day in the Ministry of Magic. Everyone involved found themselves bound by a friendship that could not be explained, especially since they were already friends. Hermione finally gave up on spew ("It's S.P.E.W.!"), Harry and Draco became great friends, Cho went to Azkaban, Padma gave Ron another chance, Hermione and Draco finally put aside their differences, and were able to talk to each other, Ginny and Harry finally went out on a date, and Parvati and Neville found themselves in another bond, not just that of friendship. Harry was his best man, and Ginny was Parvati's maid of honor. Everyone had a great time at the wedding, and three years of dating Ginny later, Harry proposed and they were wed as well. Ron and Padma never married, as Padma was killed in a broom accident. Ron never found another girl that he loved as much as her.

They all stayed friends to the end of their days. No greater friends could be found anywhere.


End file.
